Three dimensional (3D) Depth-Cameras which are for example based on the ToF principle (time-of-flight principle) provide a new field for human gesture recognition in natural user interfaces. For example, such 3D depth cameras may be used for mouse replacement in the cubic foot in front of a notebook computer. It would be beneficial to have a control of control parameter based on human gesture recognition which allows easy and secure control of the control parameter.